Hour of Darkness
by Voldemort Willeatyou
Summary: Bella is dead, Edward gone. Rosalie is murdered. Esmé is the culprit. Or so everyone thinks...
1. Edward

**I need to know if this is good enough to continue. At the moment, I'm thinking about deleting it.**

**MYJ, reviewing that much won't make a difference.**

**Much as I wish, I don't own twilight...**

**These chapters are more than a little short, because I have taken to giving each POV it's own chapter.**

**Please review!**

_From Edward's point of view…_

No, how could this have happened? I don't know…

I deserve to die.

But Bella… She made me promise.

Promise to stay, if something happened to her.

But she's gone now. She'd never know.

Would she?

I've sworn revenge on Felix, and he will pay.

I will kill every single soul he holds dear to his heart, if he has one.

When he is all alone, no one left and half-insane with grief…

He will die.

In the most excruciatingly painful way possible.

How could I have let this happen?

The scene is playing over and over in my head like a movie that won't turn off.

I'll go mad if this doesn't end.

"_It's all right, Bella, Alice will catch you" I said, as Bella eyed the hole in the pavement with doubt in her eyes._

"_Alice?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear._

"_I'm right here, Bella" Alice's voice drifted up from far down._

"_Edward?" she asked, clearly terrified._

"_I'll go down first, if you like…" I was trying to reassure her._

_She threw a quick glance over her shoulder, where Felix and Demetri were waiting with evil smirks. Then, at the hole in the ground._

"_Yes, please" she said, her voice barely more than a whisper._

_I jumped down the hole, waiting for Bella._

_Then there was__ a high-pitched shriek, and a sound like someone slurping soup. I knew that sound._

"_Bella!" cried Alice_

_There was no reply, just what sounded like a chuckle, then the thud of quickly retreating footsteps. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. My heart hadn't beat for near a hundred years, but this was different. I was in agony._

It was all my fault. She was gone, gone with the two seconds I left her alone with Felix.

He.

Will.

Pay.

**_This story is sponsered by _****_www.randomdirectory.co.nr_**


	2. Emmett

_Emmett's POV_

Just say, you loved someone. Not the sort of love that comes and goes with the weather, but true love, forever love.

Say, someone gorgeously, inhumanly beautiful, who had saved you from death. She was your soulmate, your other half.

Perfect for you.

And then, what if, after something terrible happened, something terrible that left you scarred on the inside…

You began to notice things.

Her little flaws that you had never noticed before. Stuff like a certain whingeing tone to her voice, and excessive vanity. Little things, but they all add up.

It was like...

You were a puzzle piece, she was too.

And you fitted together perfectly.

Then, all of a sudden, something snaps, and instead of fitting together perfectly, you're all the wrong shape, with no hope of ever even coming close to fitting like you used to.

Then, one day, you realise.

You hate her now.

Detest her, loathe her, despise her.

There is no way you can stand much more of this. You are driven to do what you thought only true monsters, beings of pure evil, would even think about.

You kill her.

And then, horrified at what you'd done, you hand yourself in to police, go insane with remorse, right?

But what, what if you were glad?

Convinced it was the right thing to do, with not a trace of guilt left over and happy she was gone?

Would that make you evil?

* * *

**I don't own twilight, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**_This story is sponsered by _****_www.randomdirectory.co.nr_**


	3. Jasper

_**Jasper's POV**_

Emmett burst through the door. His face was crumpled in agony, his shoulders shook with sobs. He was utterly distraught.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlisle, urgency in his voice.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, it's, it's R-rosalie" he leant heavily against the wall. He was devastated; it was filling the air, infecting the others like the plague.

Hysteria blossomed.

"What? What happened??"

"I-I, I was too late..."

"To late for what, Emmett?"

"She-she's g-gone"

These last two words cost him all he had left.

He slid down the wall, covering his face with his hands, defenceless and vulnerable.

* * *

_**Geez, short much?**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_

_**This story is sponsered by www.randomdirectory.co.nr**_


	4. Emmett 2

_Emmett's POV_

I took a deep breath, preparing myself, and burst through the door. I made sure to sob in supposed anguish, attempting to fool even Jasper.

"What's wrong?!" Carlisle was the first to act. I hated doing this to him, but I had already done the unthinkable and a little more couldn't hurt.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no, it's, it's R-rosalie" I said, leaning on the wall a little to hide my face.

Hysteria everywhere, panic and chaos.

"What? What happened??"

"I-I, I was too late..."

This was stupid. I was stupid to even try to fool Jasper. As if he wouldn't see through all of this.

"To late for what, Emmett?"

"She-she's g-gone"

They had taken the bait. I couldn't believe it. I sunk to the floor, barely able to conceal my triumph.

They left me alone then, except for Alice, who patted me on the shoulders and whispered small, soothing noises.

Alice was the one I felt most guilty about.

When Bella went, and Edward disappeared, it was Alice who was hit the hardest.

She would take of into the woods, sometimes for days at a time.

Jasper went after her, the first few times, but eventually he let her go.

She wouldn't talk, wouldn't eat, just sit and stare, and sometimes, when it was all too much, get up and run.

Run from what? I don't know. Maybe her pain, her sadness.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? I am so sad... I only have 2 reviews... PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**_This story is sponsered by _****_www.randomdirectory.co.nr_**


	5. This is when I die

Don't you hate it when you have this story that you've put on alert, etc, etc, hasn't been updated for AGES  
Then, one day, you log onto your emails and there's a little email from the one telling you it's been updated...

And then you go have a look at this chapter, and the whole thing is only a BLOODY A/N!!

I hate it too.

So I'm sorry for having to do this, but I have the one, dreaded and only, WRITERS BLOCK!!

-fanfare-

Please review, message or use your psychic connections to tell me any vague ideas you may or may not have ASAP if you want another chapter!!

ANY GOOD IDEAS GET A MENTION AND A BLUEBERRY-FLAVOURED-PANCAKE-BATTER COATED SAUSAGE!!

_Over and out.  
_

**_This a/n sponsered by www.randomdirectory.co.nr _**


End file.
